1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a highly reliable, laser annealing process suited for use in mass production of semiconductor devices, which enables uniform annealing at high yield. More particularly, the present invention provides a laser annealing process of a deposited film whose crystallinity had been greatly impaired by the damage it had received through processes such as ion irradiation, ion implantation, and ion doping.
2. Prior Art
At present, methods of lowering of process temperatures in fabricating semiconductor devices are extensively studied. The reason for such an active research for low temperature processes owe partly to the need for fabricating semiconductor elements on an insulator substrate made of, e.g., glass. Laser annealing technology is regarded promising as the ultimate low temperature process.
However, conditions for laser annealing are not yet established because conventional laser annealing processes were each conducted independently under differing conditions which depend upon the apparatuses and the coating conditions chosen individually in each process. This has misled and has allowed many to think that the laser annealing technology fails to give results reliable and consistent enough to make the process practically feasible. An object of the present invention is to establish, for the first time, the conditions for a laser annealing process which yields highly reproducible results.
In a process for fabricating a semiconductor device, a deposition film is considerably damaged by processing such as ion irradiation, ion implantation, and ion doping, and is thereby impaired in crystallinity as to yield an amorphous phase or a like state which is far from being called as a semiconductor. Accordingly, with an aim to use laser annealing in activating such damaged films, the present inventors have studied extensively how to optimize the conditions of laser annealing. During the study, it has been found that the optimum condition fluctuates not only by the energy control of the laser beam, but also by the impurities being incorporated in the film and by the number of pulse shots of the laser beam being applied thereto.
The deposited films to be activated by the process of the present invention are those containing, as the principal component, a Group IV element of the periodic table, e.g., silicon, germanium, an alloy of silicon and germanium, or a compound of the Group IV element such as silicon carbide. The deposited film has a thickness of 100 xc3x85 to 10000 xc3x85. By taking the light transmission into consideration, it is well established that the laser annealing of such films can be favorably conducted by applying a laser beam in the short wavelength region, and specifically, one of 400 nm or shorter.
The process of the present invention comprises the step of:
irradiating laser pulses having a wavelength of 400 nm or shorter and having a pulse width of 50 nsec or less to a film comprising a Group IV element selected from the group consisting of carbon, silicon, germanium, tin and lead and having introduced thereinto an impurity ion,
wherein a transparent film having a thickness of 3 to 300 nm is provided on said film comprising the Group IV element on the way of said laser pulses to said film comprising the Group IV element, an energy density E of each of said laser pulses in unit of mJ/cm2 and the number N of said laser pulses satisfy relation log10Nxe2x89xa6xe2x88x920.02(Exe2x88x92350).
The laser pulses are emitted from a laser selected from the group consisting of a KrF excimer laser, an ArF excimer laser, a XeCl excimer laser and a XeF excimer laser. The introduction of the impurity ion is carried out by ion irradiation, ion implantation or ion doping. The film comprising the Group IV element is provided on an insulating substrate, and the insulating substrate is maintained at a temperature of room temperature to 500xc2x0 C. during the irradiating step.
It had been believed that the sheet resistance can be lowered by applying a laser beam having an energy density sufficiently high for activation. In the case of a film containing phosphorus as an impurity, this tendency can be certainly observed. However, in a film containing boron as an impurity, the film undergoes degradation by the irradiation of a laser of such a high energy density. Moreover, it had been taken for granted that the increase in pulsed shots reduces fluctuation in properties of the laser annealed films. However, this is not true because it was found that the morphology of the coating deteriorates with increasing number of shots to increase fluctuations in a microscopic level.
This can be explained by the growth of crystal nuclei within the coating due to a laser beam irradiation being applied repeatedly to the film. As a result, a grain size distribution within a size range of from 0.1 to 1 xcexcm appears inside the coating which was previously composed of uniform sized grains. This phenomenon was particularly distinguished when a laser irradiation in the high energy region was applied.
It has been found that the deposited film (i.e. a semiconductor film) must be coated with (covered by) a light-transmitting coating from 3 to 300 nm in thickness instead of being exposed to atmosphere. The light-transmitting coating is preferably made from silicon oxide or silicon nitride from the viewpoint that it should transmit laser beam. More preferably, a material mainly comprising silicon oxide is used because, in general, it also serves as the gate dielectric. Needless to say, the light-transmitting film may be doped with phosphorus or boron with an aim to passivate the mobile ions. If the film containing a Group IV element should not be coated with such a light-transmitting coating, it happens that the uniformity is disturbed in a more accelerated manner.
It has been found also, that a further smoother (uniform) coating can be obtained by applying pulsed laser beam under a condition set forth above and additionally satisfying the following relation:
log10Nxe2x89xa6A(Exe2x88x92B)
where, E (mJ/cm2) is the energy density of each of the irradiated laser pulses, and N (shots) is the number of shots of pulsed laser. The values for A and B are dependent on the impurities being incorporated in the coating. When phosphorus is present as the impurity, xe2x88x920.02 for A and 350 for B are chosen, and an A of xe2x88x920.02 and B of 300 are selected when boron is included as the impurity.
Similar effect can be attained by using a transparent substrate instead of the transparent film. That is, a laser process in accordance with the present invention comprises the steps of:
introducing an impurity into a semiconductor film provided on a transparent substrate; and
irradiating laser pulses having a wavelength of 400 nm or shorter and having a pulse width of 50 nsec or less to said semiconductor film through said transparent substrate,
wherein an energy density E of each of said laser pulses in unit of mJ/cm2 and the n umber N of said laser pulses satisfy relation log10Ntxe2x88x920.02(Exe2x88x92350).
FIG. 7(A) shows the introducing step, and FIG. 7(B) shows the irradiating step. Reference numeral 71 designates the transparent substrate, and 72 designates the semiconductor film.